


Erosion

by jamestelrond



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamestelrond/pseuds/jamestelrond
Summary: Jim and Bones decide to adopt Spock Prime into their relationship.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock Prime, James T. Kirk/Spock Prime, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock Prime
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Erosion

"There's an exhibition I want to see. Early space travel artefacts. Come with me?"

Spock permitted himself a small, entirely internal smile at the enthusiasm on Jim's face. Some things never changed.

"I am certain that Doctor McCoy would accompany you, if asked."

"Ha. 1001 reasons why space travel isn't to be trusted? Reason One: Look at these rust buckets we started with? Come on, it'll be fun! They've got the first craft to reach Vulcan, you'll love it."

"...Very well. Please give me the address, and I will meet you at the museum."

\--

"Busy Friday?"

"I do not currently have fixed plans, beyond my usual employment."

"Great! You can help me judge this new restaurant, just opened up on the bay."

"I am certain that Jim--"

"Wouldn't set foot in the place until I can promise him they serve a decent pizza. Help me out here."

"...Very well. You will need to inform me of the dress code."

"Oh, just come as you are. Don't think you're even capable of looking underdressed."

\--

"Are you home?"

"I am. Do you require my presence?"

"I'll come to you."

(...) "What has happened?"

"Jim."

\--

"Are you presently occupied?"

"Only with paperwork. Which, let's be honest, can suck it. What's up?"

(...) "I find that I require conversation."

"Oh! Well, I'm your man! Bones'll be here in an hour or so, too. Wanna hear about the travesty that is his iron grip on the replicators?"

"I would like that very much."

"One chocolate fudge cake, that's all I wanted! But noooo..."

\--

"Two months from now. What's in your diary?"

"I am not-"

"Scratch that. Two months from now, clear your diary. We have shore leave an' we're spending it with you."

"If you want!"

"Shut up, Jim. Of course he wants. And /I/ want."

"I would be honoured to accommodate you both."

"Ha. Yeah, you would."

\--

"Babe?"

"Ashaya. You are well?"

"I'm fine. Promise. Just a scratch. Bones is sleeping."

"Then I will speak quietly. I suspect he has earned his rest."

"I know, I know. But I was being careful this time, I swear!"

"Of course, my dear."

"Always siding with him..."

"Quite. I love you too, Jim."


End file.
